Lassiter V16
The Lassiter V16 is a series of luxury cars featured in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Design Based on the Cadillac V-16, the Lassiter V16 is depicted as an upscale car more suited for the social elite, such as politicians, rich businesspeople and high-ranking members of the criminal underworld. The car is appropriately large, with a long limousine-like length and a spacious cab. The Lassiter V16 comes in six different variants, two of which are uncommon: * The two-door Lassiter V16 Roadster. The car is based on the Cadillac V-16 Model 70 Roadster, and only comes with a green-and-black body color. * The four-door Lassiter V16 Phaeton open-top limousine. The car is based on the Cadillac V-16 Model 335B Phaeton, and only comes with a yellow body color. * The four-door Lassiter V16 Fordor hard-top limousine. The car is based off the Cadillac V-16 Model 70, and only comes with a green-and-white body color. * The four-door Lassiter V16 Police, a Lassiter V16 Fordor adapted as a state police "Highway Patrol" car, with no performance difference. * The two-door Lassiter V16 Appolyon open-top cabriolet, an uncommon car. The car is based on the 1937 Cadillac V-16 Hartmann Cabriolet, a uniquely designed car running on a Cadillac V-16 chassis; the Appolyon is only available with a white body color. * The two-door Lassiter V16 Charon hearse, an uncommon car. Performance The performance of the Lassiter V16 predominantly varies between each model, but can generally be defined as being good in acceleration and speed, thanks to its V-16 engine, but being heavy (diminishing the accelerating power of the engine) and difficult to corner due to a combination of its weight and long wheelbase. The car's construction, however, makes it considerably resilient to damage, although it is still possible to shoot off the wheels of variants with exposed wheels. The raw performance stats as indicated from the Carcyclopedia are as follows: Availability * Phaeton: After winning the race in Fairplay, Lucas wants to thank you properly so he shows you how to steal one and where to find it. After you have stolen it, drive back to Salieri's Bar and it will be added to your garage. It is seen again in Better Get Used To It. NOTE: even if you didn't take to drive, the cutscene at the end will show that you were driving it. * Roadster: The car can be seen numerous time in the game. Most notably in the mission Bon Apetit to drive Don Salieri to Pepe's Restaurant and to get to Carlo's house. And again in You Lucky Bastard to place a bomb on Sergio Morello's own car. After Bon Apetit it is added to your garage. * Fordor: Its 1st appearance is in the last half of the mission of You Lucky Bastard as Sergio Morello Jr.'s new car. Its next appearance and 1st time to drive it is in the mission Just for Relaxation. After this, its spawns up as an everyday car in the city as well as police version. * Police: It is encountered a handful of times, only as scripted sequences; it is never just encountered. The vehicle stats are the same as the Fordor. The car has no lights, but it does have a slightly different siren, which Tommy cannot use. Category:Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement